goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Stephanie misbehaves at Carl's Jr./Punished
Cast Stephanie Gavin-Kendra Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell, Kidaroo Ken the Emo-Dave Stephanie's mom-Kate Stephanie's dad-Diesel Transcript Stephanie: Kosta Karatzovalis, can we have Carl's Jr.? Kosta: I'm afraid not, we are not going to Carl's Jr. because we are staying here to watch Sleeping Beauty. Stephanie: But Kosta, that movie is not for me, except baby shows. I want Carl's Jr., NOW! Kosta: Stephanie Gavin, stop giving me that negative attitude, or you won't get anything at all. Ken the Emo: Kosta, calm down! Just take Lawson to Carl's Jr. since our Sleeping Beauty (1959) VHS is broken. Stephanie: OK, lets go to Carl's Jr. (When they got to Carl's Jr.) Carl's Jr clerk (Female): Welcome to Carl's Jr., can we help you? Kosta: I wanted a 3 Chicken Tender piece meal with french Fries, a Coca Cola, and a Chocolate Chip Cookie. Stephanie: and i wanted a Big Carl with Onion Rings, a Minute Maid Orange Juice, and a Chocolate Cake. Kosta: Hold on for a minute mister! You're not getting a Chocolate Cake. Stephanie: Why not Miss Finster? Kosta: I am afraid that you already got enough Little Debbie Snack Cakes at your house. Stephanie: SHUT UP OLD MAN! Kosta: Excuse me, talk to me like that. and you're going straight back home! (Alex Kimble and MumaX992 walks to Carl's Jr., however Stephanie is going to scream at the girls) Stephanie: ALEX KIMBLE AND MUMAX992! YOU 2 ARE NOTHING, BUT PEOPLE WHO WENT POO POOS IN THE POOL LIKE IN CADDYSHACK! I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOUR EYES OUT, NOW! (Stephanie punches Alex Kimble and MumaX992 in their eyes, Alex Kimble and MumaX992 both began to cry) Kosta: What is wrong with you Stephanie? You've bullied 2 girls from the Barbie toys, how dare you? Stephanie: SHUT UP! OLD HAG! (Stephanie runs off and pulls the fire alarm at Carl's Jr, causing people running away and screaming) Kosta: (Kidaroo's voice) THAT'S IT STEPHANIE, YOU ARE GOING BACK TO YOUR HOME AND YOU ARE GETTING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL! GET IN THE CAR, NOW! Text: When they got home Stephanie's mom: Stephanie, since your behavior at Carl's Jr. was much worse than we thought. we are adding 6 more months to your grounding time. and this means no computer, no radio, no sporting events, no video games, no social media of any kind, no TV, no friends, no going to the movies, no toys, no junk food, no restaurants of any kind, no theme parks, no malls, and further more. Stephanie's dad: I agree with your father. Now go to your room and go straight to bed, your big brother will hear about this when he gets home. Stephanie: (running upstairs replying) No (12 times)! I hate you so much! Kosta: Man, what a naughty girl. Stephanie's mom: I know, she will be forced to watch American Dad and Family Guy for the rest of her life. (The End) Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Stephanie Gavin Gets Grounded